Over The Rainbow: A OUAT Wizard of Oz Backstory
by Ecletic-Ginger
Summary: Dorothy Gale's back story of growing up in the Emerald city, falling in love with Jefferson, becoming Princess Ozma and her journey back home to Kansas. Will have characters from the original Oz novel as well as OUAT characters involved throughout. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Princess Ozma was in no mood to be seen today. Day in and day out, she would aid her people with wishes and wants; and yet they could never see just how exhausting her life was. Although she was a princess, lived in a beautiful palace in the Emerald City and had riches beyond recognition, there were two things she could never have: her home and family. For Oz had never been the home that she belonged to, it was in fact a far off land called Kansas. Though that place was nothing more than a rolling dust pile of flat land and grey surroundings, Princess Ozma, or Dorothy, as her family back home referred to her, had longed to see them again.

It didn't help that it was the eve of her 20th birthday, where a grand ball was to be hosted in her honor for all of the Emerald City to enjoy. It also wasn't helping that she knew the announcement of her engagement to the great and powerful Wizard of Oz would be told. It wasn't that she didn't like the man. She just could never understand him, and it almost felt that it was a political alignment rather than something from true love. She knew that Victor cared for her and would take care of her; but she knew that she could never do the same for him. The one she truly loved was gone forever and she knew he would never dream of coming back to this place.

But tonight was going to be different. She was going to change her destiny. She was not going to continue the charade of being a fake princess, no matter what the cost. She was going to leave Oz after the ball. Her precious items had been thrown about the room, trying to condense them as best she could in order to travel light. She couldn't leave without her Auntie Em's favorite sash, her Uncle Henry's handkerchief, or Toto's old collar, all of which were hidden about as she tried to pack them in her case. She didn't need the fancy frocks, the ribbons or the finery, none of that mattered to her. But most of all she did not need or ever want to bring back the silver shoes.

_Those damned shoes_, she thought, while walking around the room she could hear the all too familiar click/clack sound they'd make against the tile floor. If there was anything she had hoped and dreamed for most, it was to have those shoes removed for good once she'd leave Oz. She could finally slip into something more comfortable, and better yet not have a constant fear of being kidnapped by bandits or murdered for the shoes power. She'd had enough to deal with when she accidently killed the other witches, and she never understood why Glinda called the shoes a blessing. No, they were never her blessing. They would constantly be Dorothy's very real curse. As she was about to finish collecting her things and throw them into her case, she was suddenly thrown back to reality when she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Ozma, my dear, are you ready?" It was Victor, sounding a bit more aggravated then usual. Dorothy rushed around her room, attempting to hide her packed things.

"Just a minute, Victor!" she continued to shove items beneath cushions "A lady does have to take time to prepare for these things." She heard him let out a sigh and lightly tap his foot. Dorothy hadn't even begun to get ready for the ball, let alone have anyone help her. She ripped open her wardrobe and pulled out her evening gown, a long, emerald colored velvet number that she hated. _When I return home_, Dorothy thought as she ripped off her robe and began shimming with all her might into the dress, _I will never wear any shade of green again. _She heard another light knock at the door, cursing the sound and the man behind it.

"Ozma, may I come in, please? We're going to be late." Dorothy danced over to her dressing curtain and hide behind it.

"You may proceed!" The door handle turned open and Victor entered. He was a very handsome man, eyes that were a deep blue with a light dusting of ashy-blonde, slicked back hair. He was decked to the nines in a similar emerald shade evening outfit, and his leather shoes shined from being overly buffed by the royal polisher. That was the thing that irked Dorothy the most about him; he was just too much all the time. He had to look _just right_ for every occasion, and if she was not up to par with that he would of course make a comment. She'd been told this sense of commentary came from his very strict father, but perhaps that was only a rumor. In fact, Dorothy barely knew anything about the man at all. Not of his family history or how he came to Oz; just that five years prior he had shown the fellow Ozians his form of magic and was deemed the prophesized Wizard of Oz. Her people gave him everything, their devotion, their gold; you name it. The Good Witch Glinda had asked for anything he desired, and his desire was to one day have a wife worthy of a Queen. Glinda being the matchmaker that she was, decided it was only fitting for that person to be the people's princess, Ozma. It was the day where Dorothy's life ended.

Victor approached the curtain as she continued to struggle with putting on her dress. "Would you like some help?" Dorothy peeked out from behind the curtain and raised her brow. He smiled. "I'll take that as a yes then?" She shook her head in agreement and hid away again. Victor gently walked forward and went behind the curtain, where her back was turned to reveal the opening of her dress.

"It's this damned lace up, I can never do it myself." Dorothy attempted to tighten the strings but to no avail. Victor again smiled in that oh so patronizing _what would she do without me?_ type of way. She rolled her eyes and tried not to frown. "Just help me, will you?"

He took both sides and pulled them together, running the laces up her back and tightening them as he went. His hands were soft for a man who worked so often in his lab; but they also had the tendency to be cold and clammy; something she did not enjoy having to hold. He continued the process as she attempted to stand as still as possible. "Don't your handmaidens usually have the pleasure of helping you into these things?" He pulled on the laces a bit too snuggly, having her gasp a bit for breath.

"I gave them the day off. Need to celebrate something, no?" He continued higher up her back, drawing even tighter and making it more difficult for her breathe. "Mind going a bit gentler on the exterior, please?" Victor let out a bit of a huff and continued with the lacings. His expression looked a striking combo of being both annoyed and at a loss of words. That's how he always tended to look at Ozma. She was a wild, untamable youth. He remembered his young days with fondness; but it was always his brother who was the reckless one, never him. Father would have never allowed him to do that. No, he stayed with his books, his studies. He wanted to be the very image of what scientific discovery was all about. He was thankful that he could continue his research in this land of Oz; but he too missed where he came from. Though he knew after the fiasco of his brother's re-awakening that he could never return; especially after what he did to his dear old Papa. "Victor please you're hurting me!"

Victor snapped back to his reality and saw that his hands had grasped the lacings too tightly and he nearly ripped Ozma's dress. He let go and backed away. "I'm…I'm so sorry my dear." He looked at his hands and noticed that they were visibly trembling. Dorothy looked down at him, eyeing him nervously as she finished tying the back.

"Are you sure you're alright, Victor?" He nodded yes and bowed his head.

"I must be nervous for tonight's announcement." He wrung his hands, as if he were trying to wipe away a certain guilt that he could not wash out. "You must feel the same way, no?" Dorothy nodded, turning around to leave the curtain and find her gloves. "You look like me when I leave my curtain!" He said with a laugh as he walked towards her boudoir table and poured himself a drink of green elixir. "Always loosening my gloves in the name of research, one day I hope to show you everything I've learned and what I have yet to learn. I hope the people of Oz will find some comfort in that." He took a seat and downed the glass instantly. Dorothy hated that he drank so often, and it began to grow more noticeable with the more time she spent with him. He was never violent towards her, not in the slightest; she just knew that having any kind of drinking problem could easily result towards that. She'd seen enough drunks walk past her farm in Kansas to know otherwise.

Dorothy found her gloves and quickly slid them on. She turned towards Victor and shrugged her shoulders. "How do I look?" He stared at her in awe. Though she was quite the wild youth, she was also one of truly striking beauty. She had long, wavy auburn hair and eyes the color of the Emerald Sea. She'd grown into her features perfectly; but yet still had the untamed personality that no one would ever be able to hold back. This is where their differences lied. He could be rigid and uncomfortable in social situations, whereas Ozma flourished. There were times where all he'd ever want was for her to be his constant companion, to do as he said and to always be ready for him when he needed her. But deep down he knew that she would never be like that. Her spirit was far too great for the all mighty and powerful Wizard of Oz. She was the adventurer, and he was the stay at home scientist. Nothing could ever change that. Dorothy raised her brow again, _Oh how I despise it when she does that_, he thought, and she put her hands on her hips. "Well, is this OK? May we go now?"

He stood and went over to her, taking her gloved hands into his clammy ones. "You look perfect, my dear. Absolutely perfect." She feigned a smile, attempting to avoid looking him in the eyes. More so than anything, she was hoping that he would not look anywhere behind her, where a good portion of her bags were still thrown about. He bent down and gently kissed her forehead. "All of Oz should be jealous of this vision I get to see," he ran his fingertips down her cheek, making her blush "you are perfect. And soon you'll be all mine." Dorothy furrowed her brow and took a step back from him.

"Excuse me?" Victor looked at her with a bit of surprise.

"Did I say something wrong, Ozma?"

Dorothy scowled and walked away from him. "Victor, that's not my real name. You know what it is. If you're going to marry me you should at least call me by my birth right." Victor was ready to give her a retort but instead bit his lip in frustration. "You of all people know who I really am; I'm not some pet of yours and will never be. Just because we have a pact of marriage will never give you the right to own me. I own myself, and I will choose what I want to do with my life. I am Dorothy Gale of Kansas, wearer of the Silver Shoes. I have the curse to travel to worlds to protect Oz and its people!" She huffed around, looking for a necklace and earrings to wear. "All you do make puffs of smoke and call it magic!"

That was the straw that broke the camels back. Victor grabbed her arm and wrenched her forward. "I do not create magic," he hissed, digging his nails into Dorothy's small arm "I create _science_. Don't you dare call it anything other than that!" Before he could yell any further a loud knock rang on Dorothy's door and it flung open to reveal a petite blonde wearing an extravagantly gaudy pink frock.

Glinda, or Glinda the Good as all of Oz knew her, was a good witch. True, for the most part she attempted to do good for her people; but she also had a rather manipulative and scheming air about her. She wanted everything to be just right. Perfect. No mistakes. If she were the stage manager of Oz she'd be running the show in tip top shape. It worked simultaneously with her appearance. Her poufy blonde hair was exquisitely tied in a high bun, a sparkling tiara crowing the very top. Her face, though clearly aged, was heavily powered with makeup and stick on emeralds, all to reflect her status upon her people (and to disguise the fact that she wasn't getting any younger). She clearly thought of herself as the grand dame of all grand dames, and if people followed her ways things would be just perfect. Unfortunately for her, Princess Ozma never cared to follow that. _Perhaps a bit of further pushing would do the trick_, she thought. She had hoped Victor would bring some sense into the wildling and make her act accordingly. When she looked forward and saw the way Victor was holding the Princess, she assumed things were going better than she had hoped.

"My dears!" She glided towards the two, Victor immediately letting Dorothy's arm go. "Where have you two been?" She scanned them up and down, evaluating the situation. "Not having a lover's quarrel are we?" Victor huffed away from the two of them and poured himself another drink. Glinda smiled towards the princess, her syrupy sweetness egging Dorothy on.

"Heavens forbid we have that!" Victor downed the glass and began pouring himself another.

"Victor, dear" she put her long, talon like nails over the cup's top "you can have more at the party!" Glinda took the glass away from him and pointed towards the door. "You too love-birds are terribly late! Can't have all of Oz waiting for someone's special day!" She continued to have her frosted pink tipped fingers dance towards the doorway. Dorothy knew that tonight had to be the night. There was no other way around it. She couldn't take any more of Victor's patronizing and Glinda was just on par if not worse than he was. Victor held out his hand to Dorothy, looking at her with exhaustion.

"Shall we?" Dorothy went straight past him and grabbed her mask. _Of course Glinda would have it be a masquerade ball_, she thought, wrapping the mask around her head and tying the strings.

"I'll be with you in a moment." Victor was in no mood for arguing and left, with Glinda sashaying behind him. Dorothy looked at herself in the mirror, tears forming and slowly running down her face. She was ready to break the looking glass into a million pieces. _I am Dorothy Gale, _she thought, repeating it in her head so she would never forget_. _She looked down at her boudoir, her jewelry scattered about and the awful smell of green elixir wafting near her. _I am Dorothy Gale. _She suddenly saw something that she hadn't looked at in years. It was a small gold ring with a large ruby in the center. She picked it up, examining it. _I am Dorothy Gale._ About to put it back in the box, she nearly jumped a foot when it began to glow bright red. Her eyes widened, it couldn't be. _I am Dorothy Gale._ She looked at it closer, remembering the words he had said to her so many years ago. It couldn't be what she thought. He couldn't come back, he'd said so himself. She could never see him again. Dorothy looked at the ring again, and whispered as quietly as she could. "I am Dorothy Gale of Kansas." The ring glowed even brighter. It was true. He was there. Her Jefferson had returned to Oz.


	2. Chapter 2

Dorothy eventually caught up with Victor and Glinda, taking his arm in hopes that the little spat earlier could be quickly forgotten. Dorothy wanted everything to go according to Glinda's wants and wishes. Nothing could go out of place. If she had any hope of running away it would be better for her to leave on a good note instead of a bad one. She glanced down at her ring. It wasn't as bright as it had been previously, but it was still glowing. Glowing as bright red as the day it was first given to her.

Dorothy had just arrived in Oz. Glinda had given her silver shoes; telling her in order to go home all she had to do was follow the yellow brick road and find the all powerful Wizard of Oz. She had been traveling for a few hours now, nothing but the sun shining down her and her little black Toto to keep her company. _This can't be that bad_, she thought to herself, looking around to see if there was any change in her path forward. _So long as I don't bump into that ugly green witch again I'll be fine!_ Looking around her, she actually felt quite safe. Everything looked eerily similar to Kansas, perhaps a bit more colorful but definitely things she had seen before. There were crops growing, some trees around, a shining sun and bright blue sky; things that made her feel at peace. Heck, even seeing that scarecrow to her right didn't seem to bother her. But Toto suddenly began to grow antsy, whining and looking behind Dorothy's shoulder.

"Toto, stop it." She booped his nose and continued walking forward, but he kept squirming in her arms. "Alright, alright, you can go down now." In an instant Toto darted away from Dorothy, running behind and back into the corn rows. "Toto, no! Come back!" She dashed after him, praying that she wouldn't have to go through the crops. Getting lost in a corn maze was a scary ordeal, and she didn't want to deal with it in her own, let alone such a strange one as this. "Toto!" Seeing the little black ball of fur she grabbed him, holding onto the squirming fluff as he attempted to go down again. "Toto, stop it now. There's nothing here. Come on we have to find the Wizard." As she attempted to calm down her dog, she heard a long, agonizing wheeze. Both stopped, looking at each other. Toto screwed up his nose and began to whine. "Was that you Toto?" The dog barked and hid his face under her armpit. She'd never heard him make a noise like that before. The wheeze grew louder, until they both looked into the direction of the straw man. Dorothy thought it was a trick of the wind, but staring at him for a moment longer, she saw that he was actually breathing.

The scarecrow's head slowly turned towards her direction, his painted smile leering down menacingly towards Dorothy. She saw that the thing was in fact breathing, actually alive. "Help…me…" Dorothy had never run so fast in her life. She let out a ghastly shriek, yanking Toto with her and hid behind a large oak tree. She tried to catch her breath and hoped she wouldn't die of fright. _The straw man just talked_. She tried to count to ten but her heart wouldn't stop fluttering. _The straw man looked my way and talked._ "Help!" The shouts grew louder. Dorothy knew she couldn't just ignore the thing, he sounded desperate. She looked over the tree again and saw that the straw man was in fact alive, very much so. His hands were tied to the top of each rail, he was attempting to kick and squirm out of his bounds. She took a deep breathe and closed her eyes. What had her Auntie Em always told her? Always help those less fortunate than yourself. And this thing looked like he could use all the help he could get.

She looked again at the straw man, who was feebly attempting to wretch himself free of his binds. His left hand had been tied tightly to the post, but his right had been horrendously hammered through with a large, bent nail. Dorothy weighed out her options. If she could somehow get the nail out of his hand then she could get him down easily; but if she couldn't…

She let out a sigh. "No use just hiding here, Toto. The straw man needs our help." Toto sneezed in approval, following his girl cautiously towards the crops. The straw man lifted his head ever so slowly and looked Dorothy in the eye. His breathing was shallow and seemed to lesson with each passing second.

"Please," he wheezed. "help me." She began to climb over the fence and tried to reach towards him as best she could. Though she was about thirteen years old, she hadn't quite hit her growth spurt yet; making her somewhat smaller than most. She continued to stretch her arms towards the being.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Straw Man, but I'm afraid I'm too small to reach." Dorothy was now on her tip toes on the fence, attempting to keep her balance. The straw man's head rolled from side to side.

"Look kid, I ain't no man of straw." He tried to lift his legs but those were restrained even tighter than his hand. "I'm a real man, of flesh and blood. The witch's guards tied me up here last night for the crows to eat me in the morning. If you try to get my legs freed first" he wiggled his feet as best he could "then maybe we'll be back in business." Dorothy jumped off the fence and began loosening the binds on his feet, eventually releasing them. He let out a sigh of relief. "Oh aren't you an angel!" He happily kicked his legs to and fro. Unfortunately he didn't realize that this new freedom was making him sink towards the ground, which had the nail dig in deeper in his already bloodied and broken hand. "Shit, shit shit!" The man gasped as he began to remember the jolting pain of a nail being hit deeply in his hand's center.

Dorothy's eyes widened in horror at the sight of him "Mr. Straw Man we have to get that nail out. If we don't there's no way I can free you."

He let out another long, dramatic sigh. She could almost feel him roll his eyes at her underneath the burlap sack mask. "Kid, what'd I say? I'm a man, and men've got names. I happen to have a fabulous one." He winced again, a new shot of pain running through him. "If you just hop up on the fence again and let loose this rope here, I'll just have to…" The man stopped his speech, the slits for his eyes staring down at Dorothy's feet. His breathing began to pick up in pace. "Where'd you get those?"

Dorothy looked at him confused. "Get what, sir?"

The man let out a laugh. "Sir? You're calling me sir now? Oh kid if you only knew." He let out a husky laugh which annoyed Dorothy. She didn't care for this man's tone or how he was treating her. She was just trying to help after all. "No, those sparkly things you've got on your feet. Where'd you get them?"

Dorothy crossed her arms and cocked her brow. First he asked for her help, then he starts to mock her? She was not in the mood for this. She had a wizard to find; she didn't have to deal with this silly straw man, or man thing, or whatever he was. "Why should I tell you? You sure aren't being considerate since I've been trying to help you out."

The straw man let out a new gasp as the nail seemed to dig in deeper. "Look, kid. I'm appreciative, I really am. But right now allow me to enlighten you with my marvelous ways," he almost hissed as he attempted to kick himself up again, trying to free some weight from his hands. "I've been stuck here all night and day with a magical nail jammed into my hand. I am ever so sorry if I'm not leading up to your elegant standards, princess." He aggressively scooted himself up the pole, relieving a bit more weight for the moment.

Dorothy glared. "I'm not a princess. I'm just Dorothy Gale, of Kansas."

"Sure you are sweets," the man kicked himself up again "but according to those shoes you're a princess of Oz. Princess Ozma," he wheezed in attempt to keep himself steady "Am I right?"

"No, you're not. And I'm through with you. Come on, Toto." She threw her leg over the fence and picked up her little dog. She was about to keep moving forward when the man yelled at her rapidly.

"Wait! Wait! Come back! I'm just kidding, kid. Come on…come back! If you help me I can help you find your way to the Wizard!" Dorothy paused, biting her lip in frustration, he was just tricking her and she knew it. If the man was going to treat her so rudely now; who says he wouldn't stop once she got him free?

"All I have to do is follow the yellow brick road," Dorothy pointed forward "seems to me I don't need your help from here."

"Ah but you will, pet. You'll see. The road will eventually end. There will be greater dangers in store for you, other beasts, and witches..." He nearly whimpered in pain, blood beginning to ooze out of his hand again. "Seriously, you won't regret it. I promise. Not only that, but if you know how to use those shoes properly you can become even more powerful than the Wizard himself." She turned around at this and walked back to face him.

"I don't long for power, Straw Man. I long for home."

The man kicked himself upwards again. "And home you'll go if you help me. Do we got a deal or not?" She looked directly into his eyes, and they almost seemed to shine a clear blue beneath the slits of the sack. For the first time that she could ever remember, she felt something strange. A sense of safety with this hidden figure, his eyes made her feel as if she were truly home again. Dorothy nodded in agreement. "Excellent!" In one last effort, the man kicked himself upright, spreading his legs and attempting to keep himself balanced. "Now, do exactly as I tell you, princess, do you understand?"

Dorothy put Toto down and balanced her hands on her hips. "We're not going any further until you stop calling me that. I'm Dorothy Gale, of Kansas. And that's all I'll ever be." The man rolled his head from side to side.

"Yes yes, fine. Whatever. DOR-O-THY," He over enunciated, making her frown. "When I tell you to, point your hand at this magical nail and say "There's no place like Oz," do you understand?" She nodded. "Alright, go!"

Dorothy held her hand out and pointed towards the nail "There's no place like Oz!" After a moment's hesitation, nothing happened. Dorothy sighed and the straw man let out a moan. "It didn't work, what was that supposed to do?"

"It was supposed to free me of this nail and clean up my hand," he tried to shift himself away from even more pain "but clearly you're too stupid to make it work." Dorothy stomped her foot in anger. "Alright, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, who's the one in pain here?" Dorothy crinkled her nose and held her hand out again. "Kid, those shoes are more powerful than any magic in Oz. Only a true princess of Oz is allowed to wear and use those slippers. You can do this."

Dorothy pointed her hand at his again. "But, why does the phrase have to be about Oz?"

The man shifted himself again. "The phrase has to be about the thing you love the most. Something of importance in your life, and since you happen to be a princess of Oz and all…"

"But this isn't the place I care about most. What I care most about is home. There's no place like it, anywhere at all. There's no place like home." In an instant, a magical silver shimmery dust shot out of Dorothy's hand and leapt towards the man. The magic released his poor nailed right and cleaned his wound, while it quickly danced towards his other side and cut him down; having him fall to the ground in a crumpled heap. Dorothy ran towards the man and helped him up, letting him lean onto her for support.

"That, that was amazing." He let out a twisted little laugh as Dorothy edged him towards the road. "Guess the phrase likes to change itself up a bit, hey?" Dorothy sat the man down and quickly opened her wicker basket, setting out a clear glass of bottled water and some food for him to eat. "Thanks again, kid." He took a giant swig of the water underneath the sack and stuffed his face with the bread, smacking loudly "You saved my life."

Dorothy rolled her eyes. She was getting a bit tired of his endearments. "My name is Dorothy, and you should call me as such. But what, pray tell, is yours?"

The man slowly removed the burlap sack, finally revealing his face. He was a strikingly handsome, but couldn't be any older than 16. With clear light eyes and hair that zig-zagged in every direction, he almost did resemble a man made out of straw. "Jefferson's the name and egging on witches is my game." He grinned from ear to ear, his smile nearly encompassing his face. "And now, my job is to find you a wizard. THE Wizard. The great and powerful, Wizard of Oz." He jumped to his feet and began to dust off his pants, which were covered in multicolored square patches (probably from all the holes that he had acquired). "But the only way I can truly protect you is if you take a small token of my gratitude." Dorothy eyed him up and down suspiciously while she repacked her basket. This boy was either a runaway from the circus or had high hopes of one day being a Master of Ceremonies. He was rather flamboyant and seemed to fit the bill perfectly.

"Ok, what am I supposed to take?" He gently took Dorothy's small hand in into his large, calloused one.

"This, my dear Kansan-ite, is for you." He placed a somewhat small, ruby ring into the palm of her hand. "Now repeat to me what you've said thrice over while I was up on that wretched pole."

She furrowed her brow and looked him dead in the eye. "I am Dorothy Gale, of Kansas?" She nearly jumped a foot when the ring began to glow bright red.

Jefferson's grin grew even wider "And now, my dear girl, I will always be able to find you; no matter what happens." He hopped a few feet ahead of her, turning around and offering her his hand. "To Oz?"

Dorothy suddenly felt a sweeping of red fluster over her face. She'd never had a handsome man offer her his hand before, she'd only heard of those things happening in her storybooks. It reminded her of her favorite one about the murderous pirate and the runaway maiden. She slowly set her hand forward, the ruby ring glowing brighter than any sunset she'd ever seen. "To Oz."

Princess Ozma was suddenly awoken from her daydream when she realized that she was on the balcony of the tallest tower the great Emerald City. Glinda must have been talking for what seemed like hours to the fellow Ozians bellow.

"My dear Ozians!" Glinda raised her sparkly pink hands in the air to silence the crowds. "Let us all come together for this one very special evening to celebrate the most glorious of days, the birth of our beloved princess, Ozma!" The crowd's began to cheer as Dorothy stepped forward. And what an even greater way to celebrate but to also announce the engagement of our sweet princess, and our most grandest of rulers, the all mighty and powerful Wizard of Oz!" The crowds began to roar, whoops and hollers erupted when a green veil of smoke lifted and an enormous, reflective head peered over audience. Dorothy had to contain herself from not bursting out laughing. Of all the tricks these idiots could think of, she couldn't believe they would fall for the floating head. Even when she first arrived in the city and met the original Wizard she knew it was an illusion. Victor was nothing more than that, a phony magician who believed his science could change the world. He couldn't have been more wrong.

"My fellow Ozians!" Boomed the floating head in a grand voice. "Today I am proud to announce our engagement," the audience erupted again "we will rule together with honesty and compassion!" _Yeah right, _thought Dorothy. "And we both will make the land of Oz and this grand city a place of beauty and hope!" _Hope, _she thought. That was a word she knew all too well. It was a word she and Jefferson had both intimately shared. She began to twist her ring around her finger, avoiding Glinda's suspicious glances. But she wasn't the only person eyeing the princess that night. Throughout the crowd, a few ragged men in ugly cloaks glared at her with intense scrutiny; each glancing from side to side hoping not to get noticed. And up high on the highest of towers, hiding behind a wind swept flag was a darkly cloaked figure. He was masked by a black scarf; two slits roughly cut through revealing dangerously icy eyes. He stared at the people down below him, in particular at the young princess playing with her sparkling red ring. Suddenly, the man's face lit up, a ball of light danced around, illuminating him further. He quickly grabbed the light and smothered it.

"Knock it off, Tink!" His right hand attempting to dull the light "Keep that up and we'll be spotted." He let this light, Tink, free and she began to dance again. "What did you say?" The Tink began to dance some more, little belles and whistles ringing. The man leaned in and listened. "We can find a way into the ball?" Tink aggressively shook her head up and down in agreement, the man smiling wickedly. "Perfect. And what of our dashingly strange prisoner?" Tink did a twirl and pretended she was a tied up damsel in distress, and he chuckled darkly. "Perfect. Two portal jumpers for the price of one. Not a bad day's work, huh my lovely?" Tink swirled about him and slide downwards on what should have been his left hand, but instead a menacing, metal hook was in its place. She curled up inside the hook like she was on a hammock. The man frowned.

"No time for games, fire ball. We're on a very important mission." He shook her off, having her tumble downward where she sprang up and saluted him. "Gather the crew and take them inside. Once I give the signal have them loot as much as they can find. I'll deal with the little princess." She bowed, but before she could leave he grabbed one of her little wings and tugged her backwards. "And remember, pet. No mistakes this time, or I'll send you to a place where no amount of clapping will ever bring you back." The pixie's eyes widened in fear at the threat, but her head twinkled a yes. "Excellent." He shook her again, sparkly dust falling off of her and into a small vile. "Now go."

Tinkerbelle flew off to find the man's crew. He stood again and looked down in amusement. Soon, Captain Hook would be in possession of not one, but two portal jumpers. He would be one step closer to avenging his true love, Milah; perhaps even finding her son Baelfire and regaining the family they could never have. But most importantly, he was even closer to exacting his revenge on the man who took his hand, his love, and his happiness; his wretched enemy that his crew simply knew as The Crocodile, Rumplestiltskin.


End file.
